1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders and more specifically to auxiliary stands or supports for utilization with ladders where it is not possible or desirable to rest the top of the ladder legs against a vertical surface or roof edge guttering for support. It is also used where a step ladder is inadequate to reach the desired height such as picking fruit in an orchard, trimming tall hedges or doing other maintenance on trees and shrubs when the branches will not support the weight of a ladder and a worker.
2. Prior Art
The basic principle of free standing ladder supporting structures is well known in the art. An early device was described in U.S. Pat. No. 69,049 to Turner in 1867. Numerous improvements have been attempted since then but none have disclosed a unit that is relatively light weight and easy to move from one place to another over fairly rough and uneven ground and can be easily leveled for safe use.